five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkle: The Story of The Scrapped Ones
Twinkle: The Story of The Scrapped Ones is a game created by GermNoobKing. It takes place way before Droid Season and Droid Season 2. Gameplay You have two vents in your office, to your right and left. There is a light button above both of them, allowing you to see into them. Your office has a black and white checkerboard floor, and your office walls are metallic, with cables coming from them. On the wall in front of you, there is a small wood door. Animatronics can go through it and jump scare you. They can also go through the vents. You have cameras to let you see through the building. You also have limited power. Power goes down when you turn on lights, but will also just go down without the player doing anything. The power is given from oil canisters. If one of the oil canisters are leaking, then your power will go down quickly. So, you must go on your cameras, and find the room with the leaking oil canister. You will know you have found the room as there will be a red alert sign. Clicking on the red alert sign will allow you to press a button saying, "repair and refill oil." Clicking the button will allow you to repair the oil canister, as well as refill, thus allowing your power to go up. If you run out of power, then your screen will go black, and you will be jump scared by Twinkle. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Are you there? Well, if you are, then welcome your new job at Twinkle's Cafe. Uh, there are animatronics here, they're the main source of entertainment! See those two vents next to ya? Well, the animatronics can be a quirky sometimes, uh, so they'll try to come and find you...and they might go through those vents to your right and left. You can see in the vents if you turn on the lights above 'em, and if you see them, just flash the lights rapidly to make them go away. They can also come through that door in front of ya, but if you see them, just shine your flashlight constantly at 'em. You also have limited power, for some reason. The power goes down when you turn on lights, but will also just go down without you doing anything. The power is given from oil canisters. If one of the oil canisters are leaking, then your power will go down quickly. So, you'll have to go on your cameras, and find the room with the leaking oil canister. You'll know you've found the right room because their should be a red alert sign. If ya click on the red alert sign it'll allow you to press a button saying 'repair and refill oil.' If you click the button, you repair the oil canister, as well as refill it, thus allowin' your power to go up. Simple. Alright, that's it. See ya tomorrow!" This night is the easiest. Only Croc is active, and he'll try to attack you from the vents and from the front door. The oil canisters won't leak very often either. Note: Difficulty is the animatronics frequency to try to come attack you, while the AI level is the animatronic's intelligence. For example, if the animatronic's AI level is high, it will make a more accurate guess to where you will be looking and not looking, and will try to attack you from routes that it thinks you won't be checking. Night 2 "Good job! You've done your first night. Keep on doing what your doing, and you'll be just fine. Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed that blue piece of scrap on one of the cams. That's Twinkle herself, but she's in need of repair. Alright, remember, stay cautious. Goodnight." This night is a little bit harder, but not super hard. This time is also Piggie active, but he moves slowly. Croc goes a little faster as well. The oil canisters will leak a little more frequently. Night 3 "Hey! Good job! I've heard the oil canisters are leaking a lot, sorry about that. We fixed it earlier yesterday, hopefully it won't be a problem today. Anyways, your doing good. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Peace." This night is both easier and harder. The oil canisters don't leak very often, but Twinkle is also active. Piggie and Croc also start moving pretty quickly. Night 4 "Good work, but there is some.....well...bad news. Recently, we...introduced a new animatronic into the area. He ain't got a name yet, and he's just a endoskeleton right now, so I don't think to much will happen. Not trying to worry you, just trying to.....warn you. Alright, goodnight. Oh, by the way, we like to call him 'STONE'. " This night, STONE is active. He will attack you very frequently. All the animatronics, in fact, are much more aggressive. The oil canisters are slightly more leaky. Night 5 "Hello? Uh, hey, your not supposed to be here. Did you not get the forms? This place is shutting down! Uh, hold on. Can't believe everyone is this disorganized....alright...just....get to the main exit. I'll talk to you in a bit. Bring the phone!" A text will appear on your skin that says "press space to get up". Clicking it will allow you to get up. Using the WASD keys to move, you can go to the front wooden door in your office. By holding E, you can open it. You end up in a small room with 3 doors. The floor is heavily damaged, the desks are broken, papers and cabinets are on the ground, and no light shines at all. If you go through the first door, you go into another small room. Night 5 - Good Ending - Ending 1/3 You end up in a cramped space filled with all sorts of extra tables, animatronic parts, chairs, cabinets, papers, boxes, and a specific safe. There is an extra Freddy Fazbear head lying on the table with the safe. Animatronics Category:Games